undertale_vs_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
FightZone
Cast * James Centers * Nathaniel Centers * Aaliyah Centers * Nico Knittel * John-Michael * Rachel Hollinger Modes * Story Mode: Fight through a story mode intertwining the eight universes, fought using the normal fighting style. * Adventure Mode: Fight through a story mode intertwining the eight universes, using your CaC to fight against many different villians * Multiverse Mode: Fight through many different special Arcade towers with various rewards * Versus Mode: Fight Against other players * Online Mode: Fight Against other players online Plot Main Article: Story Mode Characters Dragon Ball # Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) Scrapper # Tora Brawler # Fasha Scrapper # Gine Scrapper # Kid Goku Scrapper # Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) Scrapper # Super Saiyan 3 Goku Scrapper # Super Saiyan Blue Goku Scrapper # GT Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) Scrapper # Super Saiyan 4 Goku Brawler # Krillin Scrapper # Tien Scrapper # Yamcha Scrapper # Chiaotzu Zoner # Piccolo Scrapper # Kid Gohan Scrapper # Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan 2) Brawler # Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan 2) Brawler # Mystic Gohan Scrapper # Raditz Scrapper # Nappa Brawler # Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) Scrapper # Super Vegeta Brawler # Majin Vegeta Scrapper # Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta Scrapper # Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Zoner # Dodoria Brawler # Zarbon Scrapper # Monster Zarbon Brawler # Nail Scrapper # Frieza (1st Form) Zoner # Frieza (2nd Form) Brawler # Frieza (3rd Form) Brawler # Frieza Scrapper # Golden Frieza Scrapper # Guldo Zoner # Burter Scrapper # Jeice Scrapper # Recoome Brawler # Ginyu Scrapper # Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) Scrapper # Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) Scrapper # Super Trunks Brawler # Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) Scrapper # Android 16 Scrapper # Android 17 Scrapper # Android 18 Scrapper # Hercule Brawler # Cell (1st Form) Scrapper # Cell (2nd Form) Brawler # Cell Scrapper # Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) Zoner # GT Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) Scrapper # Videl Brawler # Dabura Brawler # Majin Buu Zoner # Gotenks (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Scrapper # Super Buu Brawler # Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) Scrapper # Kid Buu Brawler # Sansho Brawler # Nikki Scrapper # Ginger Zoner # Super Garlic Jr. Brawler # Turles Scrapper # Lord Slug Brawler # Salza Scrapper # Cooler Scrapper # Cooler Final Form Brawler # Broly Brawler # Zangya Scrapper # Bojack Final Form Brawler # Whis Zoner # Beerus Brawler # Super Gogeta Scrapper # Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta Scrapper # Super Janemba Scrapper # Tarble Zoner # Android 13 Brawler # Super Android 13 Brawler # Hatchiyack Brawler # Goku Black (Base, Super Saiyan Rose) Scrapper # Fusion Zamasu Brawler # Hit Brawler # Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan) Scrapper # Caulifa (Base, Super Saiyan) Scrapper # Pan Zoner # Baby Vegeta Scrapper # Baby Vegeta (2nd Form) Scrapper # Baby Vegeta (3rd Form) Brawler # Nouva Shenron Brawler # Eis Shenron Scrapper # Omega Shenron Brawler # Ken (Base, Super Saiyan) Scrapper # Orion (Base, Perfect Super Saiyan) Scrapper # Frostbite Final Form Scrapper # Perfect Mitosis Brawler # Rexx Scrapper # Husk (Base, Super Saiyan) Brawler # Spinach (Base, Super Saiyan) Scrapper Undertale # Clover Zoner # Frisk Zoner # Katana!Frisk Brawler # Core!Frisk Scrapper # Goopy!Frisk Zoner # Adrian Brawler # Toriel Scrapper # Alter!Toriel Zoner # Sans Zoner # Error!Sans Zoner # Blueberry Scrapper # Swapfell Sans Brawler # Error!Swap Sans Zoner # Yanberry Brawler # Horror!Sans Brawler # Ink!Sans Scrapper # Mafia!Sans Scrapper # Dust!Sans Brawler # Cross!Sans Scrapper # Dream!Sans Scrapper # Nightmare!Sans Scrapper # Epic!Sans Scrapper # Fresh!Sans Scrapper # Mirror!Sans Zoner # Paint Thinner!Sans Scrapper # Sir Sanselot Zoner # Paper Jam Scrapper # Alter!Sans Zoner # Geno Zoner # Element!Sans Zoner # Vixen Scrapper # Reaper!Sans Scrapper # Papyrus Brawler # Mafia!Papyrus Zoner # Comic Papyrus Scrapper # Grillby Scrapper # Undyne Brawler # Alphys Zoner # Mettaton EX Scrapper # Napstablook Zoner # Napstabot Scrapper # Shyren Zoner # Asgore Scrapper # Asriel Zoner # Asriel Dreemur Brawler # Storyshift Asriel Zoner # Chasriel Zoner # King Asriel Scrapper # Chara Brawler # Storyshift Chara Scrapper # Epic!Chara Brawler # Boss!Chara Scrapper # Western!Chara Scrapper # Caretaker!Chara Zoner # Muffet Scrapper # Temmie Brawler # W.D Gaster Scrapper # Roman Brawler # Horror!Roman Scrapper # Swap!Roman Zoner # EC Scrapper # Snapped!EC Brawler # Jayden Brawler # GEC Scrapper # Essence Brawler # Blackjack Scrapper # Murder Brawler # Merc Zoner # Lucid Scrapper # Horror!Blackjack Scrapper # Hunter!Blackjack Zoner # TinySatan Scrapper # Jasan Brawler # Jax Brawler # Lila Zoner # Georgia Scrapper # Snowflake Scrapper # Ace Scrapper # Alexandria Zoner # Grace Zoner # Mark Brawler # Jay Zoner # Karma Zoner # Edward Scrapper # Horror!Edward Scrapper # Karry Scrapper # Skull Scrapper # Soul Scrapper # Erica Zoner # Zach Zoner # Yananeska Zoner # Tempah Brawler # Serif Scrapper # Diamonde Zoner # Helvetica Brawler # Lucida Zoner # Gothic Scrapper # Knives Brawler # Delta Scrapper # Sigma Scrapper Steven Universe # Adult Connie # Achorite # Alexandrite # Amazonite # Amethyst # Ametrine # Ammolite # Angel Aurora Quartz # Apatite # Apache Tear # Aquamarine (L45) # Aquamarine # Benitoite # Bismuth # Bixbite # Black Agate # Black Diamond # Black Quartz # Bloodstone # Bloodstone (J69) # Blue Diamond # Blue Pearl # Blue Quartz # Calcite # Carnelian # Centi # Citrine # Cinnabar # Chaorite # Cloud Connie # Connie # Corrupted Jasper Fusion # Cuprite # Crystal # Emerald # Feldspar # Fire Agate # Flint # Fluorite # Frybo # Garnet # Garnet (Imperial) # Glass Ghost # Greg Universe # Hematite # Holly Blue Agate # Holo-Pearl # Hopper # Hoppy # Howlite # Iris # Jade # Jasper # Jasper (Corrupted) # Kainite # Lapis Lazuli # Larimar # Lion # Malachite # Moonstone # Moonstone (Imperial) # Nephrite # Neptunite # Onion # Onyx # Onyx (Imperial) # Opal # Pearl # Peridot # Phenakite # Pink Diamond # Prasiolite # Pumpkin # Purple Diamond # Purple Topaz # Red Diamond # Red Diamond (6ID) # Rhodonite # Rose Quartz # Ruby # Rulite # Sardonyx # Sapphire # Shard # Smoky Quartz # Snowflake Obsidian # Stevonnie # Steven Universe # Sugilite # Sulfur # Sunstone # Talc # Topaz (4VT) # Topaz # White Diamond # White Quartz # Wulfinite # Yellow Diamond # Yellow Pearl # Zircon Horror # Jeff The Killer # Jane The Killer # Eyeless Jack # Laughing Jack ## Laughing Jill Premier Skin # The Observer # Clockwork # Ticci Toby # Slenderman # Sally ## SCP-053 Premier Skin # BEN Drowned # Homicidal Liu # Inverted Mickey # Sexual Offenderman # Masky # Hoodie # Little Miss Rarity # Squidward's Suicide # Smile.Dog # Mr.Widemouth # Dark Link # Herobrine # BRVR # Dead Bart # Brutal Obscene Beast # Seed Eater # Skin Taker # ZALGO # Lost Silver # Sonic.EXE # Tails Doll # SCP 173 # Mr. Bear # Bloody GIR # UBOA # The Rake # Powerpuff Girls. EXE # Happy Appy # Grinny The Cat # Pinkamina Diane Pie # Luna Game # Rainbow Factory # Bloody Painter # Lethal Lila # Bloodwing # SCP-049 # SCP-054 # SCP-076-2 # SCP-105 # Freddy Fazbear ## Candy The Cat Premier Skin ## Popgoes The Weasel Premier Skin ## Ignited Freddy Premier Skin # Bonnie The Bunny ## Chester The Chimpanzee Premier Skin ## Blake The Badger Premier Skin ## Ignited Bonnie Premier Skin # Chica The Chicken ## Cindy The Cat Premier Skin ## Sara The Squirrel Premier Skin ## Ignited Chica Premier Skin # Foxy The Pirate Fox ## Stone The Crow Premier Skin ## Ignited Foxy Premier Skin # Golden Freddy ## Old Candy Premier Skin # The Marionette ## Monster Vinnie Premier Skin # Mangle # Balloon Boy ## Penguin Premier Skin # Springtrap ## The Rat Premier Skin ## Ignited Springtrap Premier Skin # Nightmare Freddy # Nightmare Bonnie # Nightmare Chica # Nightmare Foxy # Nightmare Fredbear # Nightmare # Twisted Freddy # Mike Smidht # Jeremy Fitzgerald # Fritz Smith # Matthew Smidht # William Afton # Michael Afton # Vincent Smidht # Circus Baby # Ballora # Funtime Freddy # Funtime Foxy # Ennard # Simon # Blackrabbit # Shadow Freddy # Predator # Alien # Jason Vorhees # Freddy Krueger # Michael Myers # Leatherface # Victor Crowley # Ghostface # Pinhead # Chucky # Dracula ## Nosferatu Premier Skin # Frankenstein's Monster # Issac Chroner # Carrie White # Pennywise The Clown # Killer Klown # Anabelle # Pyramid Head # Tiffany Ray # The Creeper # Alucard Premier Skins Dragon Ball # Evil Bardock (For Bardock) # King Piccolo (For Piccolo) # Future Gohan (For Adult Gohan) # GT Vegeta (For Vegeta) # King Vegeta (For Vegeta) # Parm (For Guldo) # Doola (For Jeice) # Niyusu (For Jeice) # Vereen (For Recoome) # Kranola (For Burter) # Shorny (For Captain Ginyu) # Chilled (For First Form Frieza) # King Cold (For Second Form Frieza) # Mecha Frieza (For Frieza) # Frost (For Frieza) # Tapion (For Future Trunks) # Kakarotto/Kakarot (For Turles) # Kale (Super Saiyan Berserker) (For Broly) # Vados (For Whis) # Champa (For Beerus) # Goku Jr. (For GT Goku) # Blutz Warrior (For Orion) # Kiclee (For Goku) # Ruccola (For Android 18) Undertale # Underfell Sans (For Sans) #* Alterfell Sans (For Sans) # Underfell Papyrus (For Papyrus) # Underfell Undyne (For Undyne) # Underfell Toriel (For Toriel) #* Alterfell Toriel (For Toriel) # Doggo (For Roman) # Greater Dog (For Asgore) # SkeleFrisk (For Frisk) # Chisk (For Frisk) # War!Undyne (For Undyne) # Storyshift!Toriel (For Undyne) # Storyshift!Papyrus (For Toriel) # Storyshift!Sans (For Asgore) # Colonna (For Sans) #* Fell!Colonna (For Sans) # Error!Colonna (For Error!Sans) # Fresh!Colonna (For Fresh!Sans) # Ink!Colonna (For Ink!Colonna) # Golden Berry (For Blueberry) # Palatino (For Papyrus) # Endur (For Undyne) # Mufful (For Muffet) # Gusts (For Gaster) # Tum (For Temmie) # Alfred (For Alphys) # Tutol (For Toriel) # Metallica (For Mettaton) # Tugula (For Asriel) # Agula (For Asgore) # Grillda (For Grillby) # Canon!Ella (For Frisk) # Canon!Gothic (For Chara) # Canon!Jack (For Sans) # Canon!Skull (For Papyrus) # Canon!TinySatan (For Toriel) # Canon!Jasan (For Undyne) # Canon!GEC (For Alphys) # Canon!Lila (For Mettaton EX) # Canon!Jax (For Napstablook) # Canon!Varik (For Asgore) # Canon!Grace (For Asriel) # Canon!Grace Stryker (For Asriel Dreemur) Steven Universe # Red Diamond (For Red Diamond) # Ella Universe (For Steven Universe) # Onyx 3EW (For Garnet) # Amber 0PP (For Pearl) # Emerald 5VV (For Rose Quartz) # Eric Universe (For Greg Universe) # Clear Quartz (For Ruby) # Morganite (For Sapphire) # Topaz 5AU (For Jasper) # Azurite 8JK (For Lapis) # Tiger's Eye 7AG (For Peridot) Horror Characters # Laughing Jill (For Laughing Jack) # SCP-053 (For Sally) # Ignited Freddy (For Freddy) # Ignited Bonnie (For Bonnie) # Ignited Chica (For Chica) # Ignited Foxy (For Foxy) # Ignited Springtrap (For Springtrap) # Nosferatu (For Dracula) DLC Characters # Flora (For Flowey) # Burgerskirt (For Burgerpants) # Nice Cream Gal (For Nice Cream Guy) Gear Characters * Cardtale AU (Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne) * Negatale AU (Chara, Asriel, Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus) * Positale AU (Chara, Asriel, Sans, Papyrus, Muffet) * Dancetale AU (Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Frisk, Chara) * Understeam AU (Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton) * Handplates AU (Sans, Papyrus, Gaster) * Science Sans (Sans) Arenas See: Stages Factions See: Factions Achievements & Trophies See: Achievements & Trophies DLC Fighter Pack 1: Missing Characters #1 # Genocide Oliver (Undertale) # Quincy (Undertale) # Borgos (Dragon Ball) Fighter Pack 2: Villains #1 # Error!Blackjack (Undertale) # Towa (Dragon Ball) # Mira (Dragon Ball) Fighter Pack 3: Villains #2 # The Host (Undertale) # Bido (Dragon Ball) # Bujin (Dragon Ball) Fighter Pack 4: Villains #3 # Pain (Undertale) # Detox (Undertale) # Android 14 (Dragon Ball) Fighter Pack 5: Missing Characters #2 # Hazmat (Undertale) # Underswap Papyrus (Undertale) # Android 15 (Dragon Ball) Fighter Pack 6: Missing Characters #3 # Monster Kid (Undertale) # Reapertale Papyrus (Undertale) Fighter Pack 7: Mercantile Characters # Burgerpants (Undertale) # Nice Cream Guy (Undertale) Fighter Pack 8: Missing Characters #4 # Bratty (Undertale) # Catty (Undertale) Fighter Pack 9: Genocidal Characters # Flowey (Undertale) # Betty (Undertale) Fighter Pack 10: Demonic Characters # Demitale Sans (Undertale) # Necromancer Sans (Undertale) Fighter Pack 11: Missing Characters #5 # Chara.EXE (Undertale) # Reapertale Toriel (Undertale) Fighter Pack 12: Missing Characters #6 # Pet Owner Frisk And Chara (Undertale) # King Papyrus (Undertale) Fighter Pack 13: Missing Characters #7 # Arachno Sans (Undertale) # Ruins Frisk (Undertale) Fighter Pack 14: Missing Characters #8 # Baby Bird Frisk (Undertale) # Little Red Slicing Hood (Undertale) Fighter Pack 15: Villains #3 # Horror!Jasan (Undertale) # Mercenary Skull (Undertale) Fighter Pack 17: Missing Characters #9 # Bendy (Horror) Missing Characters (Horror) # Pamela Vorhees (Friday The 13th) # Sam (Trick r' Treat) # Hannibal Lecter (Silence of The Lambs) # Ash Williams (Evil Dead) # Norman Bates (Psycho) # Jigsaw (SAW) # Candyman (Candyman) # Damien Thorn (The Omen) # David (Lost Boys) # Alice Angel (Bendy and The Ink Machine) # Neighbor (Hello Neighbor) # Spooky (Spooky's House of Jumpscares) # Djinn (Wishmaster)Category:Games Category:James Centers Category:UNDERTALE Category:Dragon Ball Category:Capcom Category:Horror Category:Marvel Category:DC Category:Steven Universe Category:Square Enix